Digimon X
by Nova Ozuka
Summary: An unknown threat has appeared in the Digital World and now it's up to 6 children, the 4 descendants of the legendary warriors, and the Royal Knights to stop it.
1. Prologue: Friend Vs Friend

_I'm not sure how relevant it is to the story, but anyway, enjoy_

* * *

Prologue: Friend Vs Friend, the History of the Digital World

There are two worlds, neither knowing the other's existence, the Real World, which is inhabited by humans, and the Digital World, which is inhabited by Digital Monsters or "Digimon" for short. Long ago, the Ten Ancient Digimon defeated the Super Demon Lord, Ogudomon. They were exhausted by the battle unable to continue living.

They were later reborn as the Ten Legendary Warriors to counter a new threat. Ogudomon's spirit separated into seven pieces and he was reborn as the Seven Demon Lords. When the Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beezlemon, was defeated, he reformed as a protector of the Digital World.

Once the Ultimate Legendary Warrior, Susanoomon, defeated the last Demon Lord everything went back to normal for centuries. Susanoomon separated into the Ten Legendary Warriors. Those warriors' spirits have been passed down in the souls of ten Digimon from generation to generation.

Beezlemon got turned into a Digiegg and sealed himself away. In place of the Legendary Warriors, the Royal Knights eventually rose up to protect the Digital world from future threats. Little did they know, a Digimon whose ancestor was the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, Löwemon, would one day fall victim the Sin of Wrath and become Löwemon's corrupt counterpart, Duskmon.

Alphamon, one of the Royal Knights, saw the powerful threat and confronted it. He knew that if Duskmon wasn't stopped, everyone would be in danger. We will now go back in time to when this battle took place. "Michael, listen to reason!" Alphamon pled, not willing to give up on his childhood friend, as he parried Duskmon's Blut Evolution sword with his holy sword, Gradalpha.

Michael the Duskmon was too far-gone. "Michael died with his brother, I'm Raphael!" Duskmon shouted as he attacked with, not one, but both Blut Evolution swords. Alphamon was knocked back by the attack. "So Mikey really is gone…"Alphamon said.

"Then have it your way! **Digitize of Soul!**" he shouted as he shot a beam of green energy from his free hand. Raph, however, was ready. "**Deadly Gaze!**" Raph shouted as he shot red lasers from the eyes on his armor. The attacks barely canceled each other out. "**Ghost Move…**" Raph murmured.

He disappeared and reappeared behind Alphamon. The moment he reappeared, Alphamon stabbed Raphael in the stomach with Gradalpha. Alphamon held Gradalpha there and moved his free hand over Raph's face. "This is the end… **Digitize of Soul!**" he shouted as he shot a beam of green energy from his free hand, obliterating Raph's head and sending blood and data everywhere.

A ring of code appeared around Raph's body and Alphamon scanned it, but not without showing any sign of remorse. "Goodbye… old friend…" he said glumly. He could've sworn he saw a smiling Black Agumon as the body disintegrated. In place of a Digiegg with normal Digimon was an odd gray and black device.

As any Digiegg would do, it shot into the sky. But it wasn't heading to anywhere in the Digital World, it was heading to the real world. Alphamon had no idea and was already returning to Asuka Palace. He needed time alone, but he needed to report back to the palace first.

He was unaware that a Knightmon that wasn't one of the palace Knightmon was watching the battle from elsewhere. "So Galahad couldn't get his friend back after all. That incident was a shame," he said as he watched Alphamon walk away through his shield.

But his shield was not an ordinary Knightmon shield, but a silver shield with the steel elemental crest. "Now that Michael is dead, there are only four of us left," he added.


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Ch1: Rebirth

Now we will move forward five years. Aaron and Lloyd were walking home from school when they saw something flash in the park. "Let's check it out!" Lloyd insisted. He ran off with his twin brother close behind. When they got there, they saw two strange devices under a tree.

One was gray and black, and the other was black and blue. Lloyd picked them up and handed his brother the black and blue one. "What are they?" Aaron asked as he messed with the device to get it to turn on. Lloyd did the same. When they finally did, the screen read "DIGITAL TRANSPORT SYSTEM ACTIVATED. PREPARE FOR DIGITAL DIVE".

"Wha-?" Aaron got interrupted when he was whisked away in a flash of light. Everything went black. "Oh my head," he complained when he woke up. He put his hand to his forehead and somehow pricked himself. "Ow!" he cried out. He looked at his hand to see that it was covered in yellow scales and his fingers were replaced by three claws.

He jumped to his feet in alarm and saw that his body was replaced with that of a small yellow dinosaur. The strange device was still in his hand. He looked around and found that he was in a forest instead of a park. "All right, I give up. Where am I?" he asked. He could see a mountain with a rock formation in the shape of a castle.

Then a symbol appeared on the screen on the device. "Hello? Can you here me?" a voice asked. It came from device and there was a little static. "Who are you?" Aaron asked. "Sorry, Marcus, my name is Travis the Knightmon," the voice answered. "My name isn't Marcus, it's Aaron," Aaron replied in an annoyed tone.

"Ah sorry again, Marcus is the only gray-eyed Agumon," Travis replied. "How do you know what I am?" Aaron asked. "I can see you in my shield. If you'd please, head to the castle you saw," Travis requested. The symbol disappeared. _Just so long Travis explains, I'll go see him,_ Aaron decided as he walked in the direction of the mountain.

Just as he sat out for the castle, he heard a scream come from the opposite direction. He turned around and started running. Meanwhile, Travis was still watching Aaron in his shield. He sighed in annoyance. "Just don't let what happened to Marcus happen to you," he said.

The image reflected in his shield changed to a Salmon being attacked by a Devidramon. "Jessie and James, ambush Drason in the forest!" Travis ordered. Two Pawn Chessmon, one black and the other white, saluted and were surrounded in a cocoon of code.

Digivolution White Pawn Chessmon Digivolve to Bishop Chessmon Black Pawn Chessmon Digivolve to Black Knight Chessmon

Aaron spotted a black dragon like creature with four red eyes attacking a white dog like creature with a gold collar. _Devidramon and Salmon… how do I know what they are?_ Aaron wondered. He then noticed that Salmon's side had claw marks with blood oozing out. "Pick on somebody your own size!" Aaron shouted.

The Devidramon bared his fangs as he glared at Aaron. "**Spitfire Blast!**" Aaron instinctively called on Agumon's strongest attack. He spat a large fireball at the Devidramon. "**Puppy Howling!**" Salmon howled. Her howl was so high-pitched that neither Aaron nor Devidramon could move even though they both covered their ears.

Aaron's Spitfire Blast hit Devidramon in the face. "Run!" Aaron shouted to Salmon. Salmon stopped howling and followed Aaron as he ran back into the forest. "Do you think you can escape me!?" Devidramon roared as he took off after them. He caught up with Aaron and Salmon just as they got to where Aaron woke up.

"Oh no!" Salmon cried. "**Bishop Laser!**" a voice called out. A laser came from behind one of the trees hit Devidramon in the chest. A puppet like creature holding a white staff and wearing white and purple armor and a purple cape flew out from behind a tree with a black centaur puppet like creature holding a giant dart galloping behind him.

_Bishop Chessmon and Black Knight Chessmon,_ Aaron thought. "Get on!" the Knight Chessmon ordered. "We were sent by Sir Travis to ambush Drason so you could get away!" Bishop Chessmon explained. After hearing Travis's name, Aaron spared no expense getting on Knight Chessmon after helping Salmon up.

"Thanks Jessie," Salmon said as the Chessmon galloped away carrying both her and Aaron. The Devidramon, apparently named Drason, tried to pursue, but got hit by Bishop Chessmon's staff. Aaron pressed the directional buttons until he found a backpack icon. He selected it and in the menu was everything he had in his pack.

"Thankfully there's some bandages in here," Aaron muttered as he selected the bandages option. A sphere made of code appeared in Aaron's hand. When it went away, it left a roll of bandages. "I wish I could clean that, but this'll have to do," Aaron said as he began wrapping Salmon's side with bandages.

"Thanks. I'm Sarah, by the way," Salmon said. "Aaron, pleased to meet you," Aaron replied. "Just wish I knew more about this…" he muttered as he looked at his device.

"Excellent work you two. Now to check in on James," Travis said as he watched Jessie gallop toward the mountain with Aaron bandaging Sarah while on her back in his shield. The image changed to James fighting Drason. "**Crimson Claw!**" Drason shouted as he attempted to slash James with his claws.

"**Magical Stick!**" James countered with his staff. He swatted Drason aside as if he were a fly. Travis chuckled in amusement. "Normally my guests would be Royal Knights, but I'll make an exception for the Light Descendent," Travis said just before turning to a Guardromon.

"Prepare a warm welcome for my guest along with some of the other workers," he ordered. "Yes sir," the Guardromon replied as he walked away. "And while you're at it, ask Galahad to meet me here!" Travis called after him. "Now let's see If I can't find the new Descendent of Darkness…" he muttered as he looked back at his shield.

"What's Travis like?" Aaron asked. "He's strong, gentle, and smart," Jessie answered, blushing slightly. "Well now I know I can trust him," Aaron replied. "He told me all sorts of stories about the Ten Legendary Descendents," Sarah said. "In fact, he's the Descendent of Steel," Jessie added.

"He can fill you in when we get there," Sarah said. "Good, because I have no clue what's going on or how I got here," Aaron replied. _I wonder how Lloyd is handling this, _he thought. He looked at the device, wondering what it was.


End file.
